The Malfoy Brothers
by SKFerguson1771
Summary: One day Vernon takes it too far when "punishing" Harry and he ran away, a few months later he is found by Lucius and Narcissia Malfoy who take him into there home and adopt him as their son. Ron bashing, dark Dumbledore, mild cursing. Read at your own risk some child abuse in the first chapter.


**The Malfoy Brothers**

 **By: SKFerguson1771**

 **AN** : Alright so this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic so I'm a little nervous about it, but here it goes. Please do not forget that I only write fanfiction so it is going to very OC and not really follow the books outside of certain big events such as the Sorcerer's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets and maybe parts of the Prisoner of Azkaban.

This will be a darkish Dumbledore fic with light Malfoys. There will be some Ron bashing and Gryffindor bashing. As you can probably assume this is a fic where Harry runs away from the Dursley's after Vernon takes it too far with a beating and he runs away. A sibling relationship with Draco nothing more; Draco ends up being a very overprotective big brother towards him after learning of his past.

Alright I'm done talking so on with the show, Ja ne!

 **Chapter 1**

"Boy!" yelled Vernon Dursley his face turning purple as he looked around the immaculate kitchen with the fridge wide open.

A small, malnourished child with wild and spiky hair rushed out of his cupboard not wanting to anger his uncle anymore. He stands at attention in front of the large man shaking as he says in a quiet voice. "Yes, uncle Vernon?"

"What have I told you about getting into the fridge?!" The bulbous man as he glared down at the boy who's shaking had increased as he looked up at the man towering over him. "WELL!?"

"N-not t-to-to." He said, his body shaking increased as he built up the courage to say. "B-but I did-didn't Uncle V-Vernon…I-I've been i-in my r-r-room."

Then the boy felt pain in his ribs as he was pushed to the ground and kicked in the side, before he was grabbed by his throat and pushed against the wall as his uncle put his face right in front of his and say in a deathly calm voice. "Are you calling me a liar boy? Well little freak, are you?"

The boy's face showed only fear as he continued shaking with soft whimpers added in-between the soft groans of pain as he says. "N-no of c-course not…"

He was cut off as his back was slammed even harder into the wall causing the child to cry out as he heard a crack and the man tightened his grip around his neck cutting off his air supply as he says in a sickly-sweet voice. "Really…because it sounds like the freak is contradicting me and you know what happens to freaks when they misbehave…I've got to beat the freakiness and insolence out of them."

Right after he says this he drops the child to the ground with a soft thud sending him into a coughing fit. He holds his arm as he tries to back away only for Vernon to punch him hard in the face breaking his glasses and sending him sprawling on the ground.

Vernon walks towards the boy menacingly as he says. "I'm going to enjoy this boy…you are going to feel pain and maybe then you will learn your lesson."

The child looked around the room franticly only for him to here Vernon chuckle before saying. "Petunia's not here to stop me boy, she and Dudley are at the park, I'm not even supposed to be home I "forgot" my lunch and needed to come back for it."

The boy began to shake as he realized that there was no one there to stop his uncle from hurting him, like really hurt him. As he thought this he felt two hands around his neck shaking him before he was once more dropped to the ground and kicked repeatedly in the ribs. His shirt was ripped off showing how malnourished he was causing the man to laugh as the telltale sound of a belt being removed before he heard it whistling through the air, crying out as it made contact with his naked skin.

This continued until the boy passed out, the man left him passed out on the ground before he sees Petunia and tells her that he wants to take her and Dudley out to the country and that he had left the boy with Mrs. Figg for a few days.

 _ **6 Hours Later**_

The boy finally stirs with tried blood caking his head and back, wincing he gets up and walks to his cupboard, grabbing his backpack and what few possessions he has as he changes clothes. He does not know how long he has before his relatives get home but he knows he can't stay there anymore, his uncle would kill him next time. He goes to the fridge and the drawers to grab some food and water before he puts on his 'too big' jumper and walks outside the house into the night.

' _I can't stay here anymore. I don't know where I will go and I don't care, but anywhere is better than here._ ' Thought the child as he began to walk down Privet Drive setting to leave Little Whinging, Surrey for a new start and a new life not knowing that in doing so he has changed history.

 _ **1 Week Later**_

We find the child in a wooded area near London, as he ends towards a place he hopes he can find a family in. As he walks he stumbles into a bush as he hears.

" _ **Hey watch your ssstep!**_ "

He looks around and sees a snake before saying. " _ **I'm sssory I didn't sssee you.**_ "

The snake looks at the boy intrigued and says. " _ **You ssspeak the language of mine kin little ssserpent.**_ "

The boy looks startled before he puts it together and cries out. " _ **Blimey, I can talk to sssnakesss!**_ "

This causes the little black serpent to look amused and reply. " _ **Yesss you can and sssurprisingly well for one who hasss just discovered the ability.**_ "

The child looks at the snake and smiles, this is the first creature that has ever been nice to him, before asking. " _ **Are there othersss like me?**_ "

The snake shook its head before replying. " _ **Not anymore or if they do they do not tell. It isss looked down upon now to be a ssserpent ssspeaker.**_ "

This causes the child to look sad before he looks at the snake and asks. " _ **Do you have a name?**_ "

Looking amused he looks at the curious child in front of him who he is beginning to like and says. " _ **Namesss be a powerful thing little ssserpent, but you may have mine; it isss Magnusss.**_ "

The boy smiles and says. " _ **My name isss…**_ " and then he pauses realizing that he is unsure of his own name at five years. With sad eyes, he looks at the snake and softly replies. " _ **I don't know my name I was always called boy or freak by my relativesss. I remember at one point being called Harry but that doesn't seem to be it I don't think otherwise why not call me that?**_ "

This causes Magnus to look at the child he felt a connection with and slithers onto his humans arm before settling around his neck. " _ **Well you intressst me little ssserpent ssso I am ssstaying with you.**_ "

The child looks at the snake in shock before he smiles and nods before getting up and walking towards the way he hopes it London, wanting to start a new life with his new friend Magnus.

 _ **4 Months Later**_

It was a very cold day in Diagon Alley a week before the Yule holiday and Narcissia and Lucius Malfoy are walking down the wizarding shopping center looking for a gift for their 8 year old son Draco. He was the apple of their eyes always wanting to spend time with them or his godfather Severus to learn more about the magical world that they lived in.

Narcissia sighed contently in her husband's arms as she looked around them seeing the hustle of wizarding families, some with their children others with arms filled to the brim with presents.

"Such a deep sigh love, is there something on your mind?" Asks Lucius as he leads his wife towards a little restaurant called the _Serpent's Den_ , a restaurant that a friend of theirs, Melinda Parkinson who was a Slytherin.

"I'm just so happy to be with you, to be a mother of Draco, to be able to do what we do with are son and each other." She says as she pecks her husband on the lips. "I just feel so bless-"

A sound from the little alley next the restaurant that sounded like a child, interrupted her and drew her attention away from the restaurant as she and her husband walked towards the sound and are shocked at what they see. A young boy covered in dirt with spiky hair and a snake curled around his neck. He was shivering badly and out of instinct Lucius took off his cloak and wrapped it around the child and snake. The snake hissed pathetically as Lucius looked at it and said. "I'm going to help your human, I promise."

The snake stared into his eyes before nodding as he lifted the little boy up, troubled by how light he was. He turned to his wife who nodded as they apparated to their manor.

They arrived in their large and beautiful manner with the child and serpent running to a spare bedroom before calling out "Severus!"

Laying the boy on the bed as the potion's master walked in staring in shock at the scene before him be for taking out his wand and running a diagnosis charm on the boy. As he read through the report in front of him he is horrified at what he is reading.

Gender: Male

Age: 8

Current Ailments:

Hypothermia

Pneumonia

Malnutrition

Past Ailments/Injuries:

Fractured Ribs (Age 8)

Separated Shoulder (Age 8)

Back Lacerations (Age 8)

Minor Concussion (Age 8)

Burned Forearm (Age 7)

Broken Wrist (Age 6)

Animal Bite (Age 5)

Broken Nose (Age 5,4, &3)

The two elder Malfoys are in shock as they hear the magnitude of injuries that are being listed off, it is then that Narcissia pushes back the boy's long and matted hair to see a scar on his forehead, not just any scar though one that the Wizarding World knows all too well as it marked the child in front of them as Harry James Potter, the-Boy-who-Lived.

"Bloody hell!" Swore Lucius as he looked at his closest friend who had a look of pure horror on his face, while his wife just looked like she was going to be sick.

Severus summoned some potion vials and spelled them into the child just as Draco walked in with a despondent Dobby behind him. The little boy gasped when he saw the little boy on the bed.

"Mum, Papa, Uncle Sev…who is he, what happened to him?" asked the child as he looked at the younger boy with tears in his not knowing how someone could do this to a child.

"Dobby I thought I told you to keep Draco in his room." Said Severus as he watched Narcissia picked up Draco and took him back to his room while Lucius went to call Serenity Malfoy, a skilled medi-witch and his younger sister to help them with Potter.

"Dobby tries, Mr. Snape sir, but young master was too fast for Dobby." Says the elf with tears in his green eyes as he awaited his punishment only for Severus to sigh and say. "Dobby do not punish yourself I want you to be Potter's elf when he wakes up alright? He won't be able to do much for himself for a while so he is going to need help."

"I think that is an excellent idea." Stated Lucius as he walked back into the room with his sister Serenity close behind him. She gasped when she saw that the child was in and began to head towards the bed only for a black snake to stick it's head out of the covers and hiss towards her in a warning to stay back. Lucius walked forward and said. "She will not harm your human, I promise she is my sister you can trust her to make your friend better."

Severus stared in shock as the snake looked Lucius in the eye before nodding its head and slithering under the blankets curling up on the end of the bed far enough away for Serenity to do her job but, close enough to protect his human.

He turned towards his old friend and says. "The boy has a snake familiar?"

He nodded his head and said. "I believe so, the serpent is very attached to young Potter and almost bit me when we first found them. You do realize that this means Potter is more than likely a parsylmouth correct?"

"Yes, the thought had crossed my mind." Replied the potions master as he watched Serenity's face contort in anger, before continuing with. "Though I think we have more pressing concerns than his gift, such as why was he not with the muggle guardians that Dumbledore placed him with and why was he even placed there to begin with? Surely Dumbledore knew that they would be unfit to take care of him?"

"Maybe he didn't care? I mean he has shown a history of doing whatever it takes to ensure any plans he has come to fruition." Replied Lucius as his wife walked back into the room and sat down beside the boy who was suddenly in their care. "Perhaps he felt the abuse of a child would benefit his 'Greater Good' nonsense that he is always prattling on about."

"We aren't letting that old coot send him back there." Said Narcissia in a determined voice while she gently stroked his head smiling slightly when the boy turned his head into her at her touch. She then looked at her husband and friend before saying. "I want to protect him from Dumbledore and his ilk. We should take him in make him our son."

Lucius sighed he knew that his wife wanted another child, but after having Draco the healers at St. Mugos' said that having another child could kill her so they took away her ability to sire another child. Narcissia was a good mother and had even convinced him that he would be an amazing father. He also knew that they would be best to take care of the boy with their money he would always be cared for.

He looked at her and said. "It will be very difficult to do so, but we could do a blood adoption with him. Severus could make the potion and if I call Fudge and Amelia I'm sure we could make it so that no one would even know that he was Harry Potter as the blood adoption would make him our child through blood."

Severus sighed knowing that he would create the potion necessary for the ritual. He then looked at them and said. "He would need a new name as well, we can't very well call him Harry James Malfoy. It would be too obvious and Dumbledore would use his considerable influence to remove you as his guardians."

"I know it will be hard, but I think we should do this; think about it if he isn't Harry Potter any more than no one would expect him to be anything other than a child. He could become whatever he wanted rather than being pigeon holed into being an Auror which you know Dumbledore and the rest of his ilk will try to convince the boy to do." Replied Narcissia as she continued to stroke her new son's hair knowing that the two men beside her would do this.

"Let me call Fudge and Amelia, they can come over and I can explain the situation to them." He said leaving his wife, sister, and friend in the room to look after the child.

As Lucius walked into the parlor he saw his son Draco flying around on his toy broom, which caused him to smile as he saw the pure joy on his face. He watched for a minute and Draco noticed him running over for a hug.

"Hi Papa I missed you today." Said his little dragon as he picked him up, hugging him close to his chest. Draco then looked at his father and asked. "What's wrong with that boy you and Mama brought home?"

Lucius' eyes filled with tears as he tried to figure out a way to explain the situation to his young son, before finally saying. "Your mother and I found him in an alley in Diagon Alley. His family hurt him very badly and we can only guess that he ran away."

The young boy's eyes widened in horror before asking. "You not going to send him back are you Papa?"

"No, we won't he is going to stay right here with us, he'll be your new brother. I will want you to take care of him and look after him ok?" Said Lucius as he saw he son's eyes light up in excitement as he nodded his head vigorously. "Alright little dragon I have to make a floo call and you need to go to be alright? I'll have Rosie tuck you in."

"OK Papa, take care of my little brother." Said the blond-haired child as the house-elf in question arrived and took her little master to his room.

"Alright let's get this over with." He muttered under his breath as he grabbed some floopowder and through it into the fire place shouting. "Ministry of Magic, office of Amelia Bones."

He stuck his head into the fire place and was surprised to see the two people he wanted to speak to in the office. He coughed to get their attention before saying. "Amelia, Cornelius."

"Lucius, I would have thought that you would be spending more time with Cissy." Said Amelia as her eyes narrowed slightly at the man, more than a little annoyed that he hadn't owled ahead of time.

"I know you are angry, but there is a situation at my home of upmost importance that requires the two of you." He said quickly as he got a raised eyebrow from the stern woman and a curious, yet pathetic look from the minister of magic. "I wouldn't be doing this if there was another way around it."

"Very well we will come over right now Lucius, please step back." Said the witch as Cornelius nodded his head.

Lucius Malfoy stepped away from the fireplace as he waited patiently for the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to come through the fireplace. A few minutes passed before, with a flurry of ash, the two of them walked into his parlor. He motioned for the two of them to follow him into his home and stopped before the door leading to his new ward, and hopefully later his new son.

"There is a boy in this room of upmost importance to the wizarding world; Narcissia and I found him nearly frozen to death in and alley beside the Serpent's Den in Diagon Alley." Said Lucius causing both of his colleagues to raise their eyebrows in disbelief, before they followed him into the room and are shock be what they see.

"Lucius, what is this? Why is Harry Potter in your home and not with his muggle relatives like Dumbledore said he was?" Questioned Fudge, who was a little slow on the uptake regarding this situation.

"Narcissia and I were going shopping for the Yule holiday and we found him shivering in the alley with a black adder snake curled protectively on his chest." Replied Lucius causing Amelia to stare in shock as she took in the state of the child.

"He has little to no fat on his body or muscle. How is he still alive?" She whispered as she moved closer to him with a great sadness in her eyes. Serenity Malfoy passed the parchment with her diagnosis for the child in front of her causing her face to morph into one of rage. "Those muggles abused him."

Fudge looked shocked before stuttering out. "B-but Dumbledore said that h-he would be s-safe."

"Did you even bother to send ministry officials to check up on him?" Snarled Lucius as Amelia glared at the pathetic minister in front of them.

"W-well no, but Dumbledore-"

"Dumbledore cares about his own plans and his 'greater good' nonsense!" Yelled Amelia as she glared even harder at the fat little man. She then turned to the Malfoys and says. "I assume there is a reason why you wanted us here?"

"Yes, Narcissia and I would like to adopt him. He needs parents to love and care for him along with a way for him to be safe out of Dumbledore's reach." Replied Lucius as he placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I was thinking that we could do something similar to the muggle's witness protection program. Have him secretly adopted by Narcissia and I under a new name. We would have to work with the goblins and child services along with using a memory replacement for the Dursleys so that Harry died in their care for when there is an inquiry about his disappearance."

Amelia places her hand under her chin before nodding and agreeing that he needed to be a protected home; she genuinely liked the Malfoys and were very proud that they were willing to take in the boy. They also had a son a little bit older than Harry who could look out for him and treat him like a little brother, also without Dumbledore knowing he was alive they would protect the boy from becoming another pawn in his very elaborate chess game with the Magical Community.

"What would you call him then?" Asked Severus as he began spelling a little bit of Skelegrow into his stomach to begin strengthening his bones as serenity began breaking and resetting certain bones so that they healed properly.

"Phoenix, Phoenix James Malfoy." Said Narcissia as she held a warm cloth to her new son's head while Dobby changed his new master into some warmer and roomier clothes to sleep in. She looked at the elf and said. "Dobby, would you go to the Magical Menagerie and pick up a large reptile house for Phoenix's snake to warm up in?"

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy." Said the elf as he apparated away for a short while.

"I like it Cissy." Said Lucius as he smiled down at his new son looking forward to having another child to look after and love as he loved his little dragon.

"It is also fitting considering this will be the boy's rebirth so to speak." Said Severus as he looked down at the child in front of him.

"You would be his godfather of course, Sev." Said Lucius to his friend who nodded at him.

"Well I suppose that I should call both the magical and muggle child services here to explain the situation along with the Potter's personal goblin Griphook." Said Amelia as Fudge merely nodded acquiescing to what was going to happen, regardless of his opinion.

"What about the Dursley's? We have to do something for when Dumbledore goes to find Harry when he doesn't arrive at the school for his first year." Asked Fudge causing all four heads in the room to turn to him in shock as they had not thought of the that.

"What if we have Ms. Zambini go over to the Dursley household and do a memory charm on them? She has a mastery of charms on par with Professor Flitwick and the late Lily Potter." Said Narcissia as she smiled at the thought of her old Hogwarts friend. "Also with Severus here being a master of mind arts it would be easy for him to help her plant memories into their heads of Harry dying while in their care and getting rid of the body. This would serve two purposes: first and foremost to keep Dumbledore from being able to manipulate our son and second to throw mud in the old man's face regarding how he treated a revered member of the wizarding world."

"That would be a wonderful idea my love." Said Lucius

"Well regardless of what you plan on doing I have done all I can for Har—Phoenix at this moment right now he needs sleep. I placed him in a magical coma that should last for a few days allowing hi body to heal. Sev I'll need you to spell a nutrient potion along with some pepper-up potion into his system so that he can gain the nutrients faster and heal some of the damage done to him. Unfortunately he will have some side effects from the malnutrition though the only major one will be his height, he will always be small for his age also he will have to go through some physical therapy for some time." Said Serenity Malfoy as she began packing up her medical supplies before inclining her head towards her older brother and saying. "Do tell me when he is up for some visitors so I may spoil my new nephew."

She then went out of the room to floo home.

"Well it could be a hell of a lot worse." Said Severus as he saw Dobby return with the large reptile habitat for his godson's familiar. Then Rosie appeared in the room soon after.

"Little Master is asleep. Little Master Draco has asked me to take his large office and turn it into a room for the new Little Master. Little Master Draco cannot wait for new Little Master to get better so theys can play." Said Rosie as all five adults smiled knowing that Draco would look out for his new brother.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Dobby help Rosie to prepare Phoenix's new room place his reptile habitat in their for him." Said Lucius as both elves apparated away, while both Amelia and Cornelius nodded to each other knowing that this was the best place for the child.

"Alright you have my support to adopt him and I'll do everything in my power to ensure that Dumbledore never gets his hands on Mr. Potter." Said Fudge knowing that he could lose a powerful ally in Dumbledore should his part in the deceit ever got out, but seeing how the family was reacting he knew in his heart that it was the right thing to do.

"Alright then let's get started on the paperwork involved. Severus how long would it take for you to make the blood adoption potion and the ritual?"

"About two months total; that should be enough time for Phoenix to begin fully healing from his condition and also get used to being in a healthy family environment along with getting used to his new name, which will have to be used during the ritual." Replied Severus as he walked out of the room to his own quarters given to him by the Malfoys to begin making a list of supplies and do some research.

"We'll be back in the morning Lucius and Narcissia." Said Amelia as she and the minister headed to the parlor to floo back to the Ministry of Magic.

Narcissia stayed by her new son as Lucius led his two colleagues towards the parlor, gently caressing his head as she watched him sleep, his familiar had slithered up and was now curled protectively on his human's chest. Lucius walked back in and looked at the sleeping child as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Do not worry my love, we will ensure our new son has everything he could ever want and that nothing like this will happen to him ever again." Said Lucius as he gazed down at his child.

"I know love, I just wish that he had never been placed with those creatures. It's barbaric what they did to him. I am so glad that Draco seems to be taken with him, he will make a great big brother." She said as a house-elf named Tweak appeared with some tea and biscuits for her master and mistress.

The two thanked the elf as they sat on either side of their new son's bed waiting for him to wake up and be healed.


End file.
